


The bad guy

by captainhurricane



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, mini-drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Scott should know better.





	The bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”

Not a single step can be made on Kadaran ground without a whisper of the Charlatan. No one knows who he is, no one knows if it even is a he. No one knows the species, the origin, the true name. All everyone knows is that the Charlatan is one bad, bad man. Some worship him, some hate him, some are intrigued.

Scott Ryder, the chipper young Pathfinder of the human race on this galaxy, is definitely one of the latter. He’s always been mocked (gently, by Sara and with numerous eye-rolls, by dad) for his thirst for adventure and trouble, although he always claims trouble finds him.

This time, the trouble is in the shape of the Charlatan, Reyes Vidal with impossibly irritating charm and dark eyes that melt Scott’s defenses away.

When they kiss for the third, for the fourth, for the fifth time, pressed against the jagged rock of the cavern, Scott laughs.

“What?” Whispers Reyes, his hands burning holes through Scott’s armour. Reyes is smirking too, voice dripping honey-sweet into Scott’s ears.

“It’s just that- they always said you were bad. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” Everyone. Yet here I am.” Their lips meet, part for tongues, more words, more chuckles.

“That I am, angel,” Reyes purrs. “I am absolutely the bad guy.” Their noses bump, they swallow each other’s voices and all of Scott’s armour is so in the way but he doesn’t want to stop. Reyes’ mouth is an addiction he doesn’t want to shake.


End file.
